A typical flooring structure in a building, such as a residential building, includes a support structure (e.g., a joist), a sub-floor layer over the support structure, and a finished floor layer. The finished floor layer can include, for instance, carpet, tile, wood, vinyl, or other floor covering material. In many instances, an underlayment layer is provided between the sub-floor layer and the finished floor layer. An underlayment layer can be made up of a variety of one or more materials. One general type of underlayment layer is concrete, which can be useful in providing a variety of functions. For example, a concrete underlayment layer can be useful for providing a more stabilized finished floor layer (e.g., by leveling out the underlying sub-floor layer), providing a moisture barrier, and/or providing a sound mitigation function.
However, incorporating a concrete underlayment layer into a floor structure generally requires an increase in time and labor, and hence cost, associated with installation of the floor structure. This is due, in part, to the need to apply a primer/sealer (e.g., a moisture sealant) to various types of concrete underlayments before the finished floor layer can be installed onto the concrete underlayment layer. In addition to the increase in labor needed to apply the primer/sealer, the time associated with incorporating the concrete underlayment layer into the floor structure is necessarily prolonged (e.g., to allow the primer/sealer to set once applied), particularly if multiple primer/sealer coats need to be applied.